Fleuve d'étoiles
by FairyTailGuildie
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is going to the guild, Fairy Tail. She loves to tell her mother about it through letters. Yet once she finds her mother's letters to her, things start going crazy. Join Team Natsu as they try to uncover the secrets of Layla Heartfilia.
1. Prologue

_Dear Mother,_

_Seeing you go had to be the hardest thing that I had to do. But it made me tougher. Dad hasn't had any kindness since you left us. One day I'm going to run away and see if he can be there alone. I'll still write to you when I'm gone from the mansion though. _

_But all of that sadness aside, I've finally gotten used to pulling Aquarius out. Isn't that amazing?! She is a little rude to me but I know that she means well. She was one of your most prized Celestial Spirits, right? I've also gotten Cancer just recently. He can do my hair now so I don't have to worry about it. _

_Now that I write this to you, I'm missing you a lot. It's really hard to be here in the day when it's quiet and there's nothing going on. That's when I go out to the garden and sit by your grave. I pick flowers every day for you so you will remember that I still love you with all of my heart._

_One day, when I was by your grave, my friends, our servants, came and took me to town. They were buying some food but I saw a carriage and I wanted to try it out. But then the horses got out of control and started speeding down the street before the guy could get on. But then this girl in a bunny costume jumped up and started controlling the carriage. She told me a story of how she went to her father's study sometimes like I do. Then when she jumped down, I saw her hand. A guild mark was on it. Once she ran away and I got out and had the servants ask me questions, I saw the guild that had her mark._

_Mother, I want to join that guild._

_Fairy Tail._

_With love, _

_You daughter Lucy Heartfilia._


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Mother,_

_I ran away from the Heartfilia Mansion like I said I would. I've come to a Hargeon Town to look for more keys to add to my friends. But the old man wanted way to much for a silver key and then when I used my sex appeal and he only lowered it by 1,000 Jewel! It's like it doesn't work anymore! So I got frustrated and left when I ran into Bora aka fake Salamander. He had a charm ring. Yet I met somebody that pulled me out of his charm spell. His name was Natsu Dragneel. I fed him lunch and went on my way. _

_I bought a magazine and flipped to a page with Mage Mirijane Strauss from Fairy Tail! She's my idol! Then Bora aka fake Salamander, came up to me saying that he was Salamander of Fairy Tail and I could get in if I would come with him on his yacht. He told me that I have to keep quiet about his charm magic and he will help me join Fairy Tail. I automatically agreed but later on, wished I hadn't. I got dressed up all fancy and went down to the dock. _

_He pulled me onto the boat and then to his secret room. His yacht was filled with women. That should have been my first clue. He then told me his intentions of all the women, making them slaves. I was outraged but then I became livid when he threw my keys out into the ocean, making me only have my fighting skills. His henchmen grabbed me as he pulled out a brand, saying he would mark me as a slave when Natsu and his exceed, Happy, came flying through the roof. Natsu got motion sickness but Happy took me away thankfully. But then Bora tried to kill me in the air so I wouldn't tell the Magic Council. We got very far away from them though because Natsu started attacking._

_While we were flying, Happy's wings disappeared and we were sent into the ocean at great speeds. I remembered then that my keys were down here and I saw them shimmering. I swam down and grabbed them, swimming back to the surface. I pulled out Aquarius's key and chanted,_

_"Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee, Aquarius!" She appeared but she didn't look happy. Apparently I'd interrupted her date and she was so not being nice about helping me. She did do as I asked and pushed the boat back to land so that Natsu could fight better and that Happy and I could be dry. She quickly went back, complaining all the way. _

_Natsu ended up defeating Bora, leaving me stunned. I was just standing there, worrying because the army was coming since Natsu destroyed a lot of buildings. He looked back at me and said,_

_"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" I nodded quickly. He outstretched his hand. "Come on then." I took his hand and ran along with them. Toward the train station. _

_So I'm technically a Fairy Tail mage now. I know that you are smiling down at me, proud. I did it. _

_I can't wait for the adventures ahead._

_With love,_

_Your daughter Seventeen Year Old Lucy Heartfilia_

I flipped through my old letters and this one in particular caught my eye. It was my first day meeting Natsu. At the thought of his name, my cheeks instantly heated up. I suddenly feel somebody in my room, I grab Fleuve d'étoiles and get ready to fight the dirtbag. I inch toward my room and as I get in the door way, I roll my eyes and groan. It's just that idiot Natsu breaking into my house. Again!

Why doesn't he just knock on the door like a normal person instead of coming in through the window? I put Fleuve d'étoiles back on my belt and stood in the doorway, arms crossed around my chest. When he turned around, he saw me and instantly smiled.

"Yo Lucy!" he exclaimed, waving his hand. I was giving him my best death glare.

He gave me a confused look, "What?"

"Don't always break in to my house through the window! Knock on the door!" I blurted out. He gave me a bewildered look.

"How do you expect me to feel at home then?" I instantly face-palmed. Happy laid down on my bed, falling asleep once his eyes were closed.

"This isn't your home, it's mine." I huffed out. I pouted as he started laughing at me. He couldn't stop and I was getting very angry with him. Finally I had had enough.

"Get out." I stated, pointing toward the window in which he came in from. He didn't stop even then. I knew he heard me and when he opened his eyes to see my serious face, he immediately stopped.

"Oh, you're serious." he said like he didn't know. I gave him my best, **No shit Sherlock**, look.

"Oh come on Luce, I was just playing around with you. I would've stopped if I knew it was making you mad." he said, like it was obvious. My jaw dropped, eyes widened. How could he just say that?

"You wouldn't have stopped. I know you. I don't want anymore of these jokes. Get out." I pointed more aggressively toward the window. He had the most shocked face I had ever seen on him.

"But Luce-" he started, begging but I didn't let him finish.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him. I looked down as he gave me this hurt look. I heard him grab Happy and get out of my house through the window. I peeked and saw that he hadn't closed the window. I inched my way over there and saw Natsu looking up at me. I put the most intimidating look that I could muster and shut the window forcefully.

I made my way over to my bed and collapsed on it, my eyes tearing over. Why am I so stupid?


End file.
